dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Juniper Montage
Juniper Montage is a former Jedi padawan who later becomes one of Darth Manacore's inquisitors. Backstory Juniper was a former padawan of a Jedi Knight on another planet far in the Outer Rim, but she always gave into her anger once too often. Then one day, she went too far on a mission that cost at least 45% of her Master's Clone Equine Trooper Battalion, (she did a move similar to Pong Krell's sending all Man to the front lines) And the council of that planet were so furious that she nearly destroy one of their best armies, she was expelled from the Council and then she grew a hatred for all Jedi. Bio Then during the 15 years of after TBA, she was discovered by Nightmare Rarity who took her back to her base, then sometime after Brandy join Manacore's inquisitors, Nightmare Rarity spoke to Sombra and suggested to add on Junipter on to the ranks which he approved of, (as he heard about her issues back then.) Juniper made her first appearance in " " Personality When first introduced, Juniper is portrayed as very friendly and innocent. She was willing to follow her master's orders and tried to maintain a try good following. But as the Clone Equine Wars went on, the weight of the wars took a toll on her. As she began to tap into her anger at many times. And soon just wanted to do her own things to try and end the battle she's assigned to. Up to the point where she will risk the lives of the Clone Equine Troopers to do so. Then when she pulled a tactic too far, she yelled ay her men not to drop out and told them to press on and that they would win. As she later saw the Clones as expendable assets more than men, (since there where a lot of them being created at the time). Then after being expelled from the Order, Juniper got a huge hatred for all Jedi. After leaving the planet, she landed her ship on an unknown location as she lashed out in huge anger destroying several vegetation on the planet even slashing her Lightsaber as rocks, cliffs, and the ground and even killed some wide life. Then after joining Manacore's Inquisitors her anger grow to dangerous levels to where she would constantly lash out at her fellow Inquisitors and even Manacore's Nightmare Trooper battalion. And anytime she engaged Jedi of any kind she was set to kill them right there and then. And anytime she fails something, she'll slash at things with her Lightsaber or even use the force on anyone or anything near her, including Nightmare Troopers. Physical Appearance Juniper Montage is a human teenage girl with Pale, light grayish olive colored skin, and wears a turquoise blouse with a white collar, with a purple jacket, And also wears a black skirt, with pink polka dots, and white knee-high stockings with light blue beads. And wears purple mary jane shoes. And wears a pair of purple glasses. Juniper also has Strong cerulean hair with moderate arctic blue streaks, tied in pigtails with green hair braids with movie film reels on them. And has Moderate azure colored eyes. She also wears golden bracelets. During her time with the Jedi, Juniper wore a brown utility belt with pouches and a clip for her Lightsaber. Then joining Manacore's Inquisitors she gained some shoulder armor pads colored dark blue with the Nightmare Empire logo on them. And her utility was switched with a black one. Then following a duel with Crippin, she lost her right arm and had it replaced with a cybernetic one. She then upgraded her outfit to feature armor on her arms, and legs and switched her mary-janes for Knee-high Dark purple leather boots. Main Weaponry * Crimson Crossguard Saber Staff * Blood Red Kyuzo petars * RK-3 Blaster Pistol Skills and Abilities Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: Marksmanship: Piloting skills: Martial Arts: Trivia * Gallery Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Characters who are easily upset Category:Sadistic Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Jedi-turned-Sith Category:The Sith Category:Inquisitors Category:Nightmare Inquisitors Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Bludgeoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Pilots